


The S.Q.U.I.P. Squad Text Fic

by soggyworms



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggyworms/pseuds/soggyworms
Summary: retrorebel: I JUST REGURGITATED MY DANIMAL





	1. The Horrible Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> retrorebel: Michael  
> JermyHermy: Jeremy  
> the-bi-guy: Rich  
> jakeySd: Jake  
> Aspiring.Thespian: Christine  
> p1nkb3rry: Brooke  
> omniscient_queen: Jenna  
> thechloshow: Chloe

_the-bi-guy has added jakeySd, JermyHermy, p1nkb3rry, thechloshow, omniscient_queen, retrorebel, and Aspiring.Thespian to the conversation_

 

_the-bi-guy has changed the title of the conversation to fucjers_

 

the-bi-guy: fucj

 

_the-bi-guy has changed the title of the conversation to fuckers_

 

JermyHermy: "fucjers" i feel harassed

 

the-bi-guy: shut up

 

retrorebel: buenos dias, muchacha latas

 

Aspiring.Thespians: Hey guys!!

 

p1nkb3rry: hi ok but retrorebel?

 

p1nkb3rry: don't you mean...

 

p1nkb3rry: radio rebel

 

retrorebel: pffft please

 

retrorebel: the real radio rebel here is jenna

 

omniscient_queen: tru bye

 

Aspiring.Thespian: Jenna!!

 

omniscient_queen: hey gal pal

 

the-bi-guy: bro really i just got jakeySd

 

the-bi-guy: nice ;)

 

thechloshow: rich please if you tried to get jakeySd you'd also get jakeyStd

 

retrorebel: I JUST REGURGITATED MY DANIMAL

 

jakeySd: I DONF HAVE STDS WTF CHBLOE


	2. The 2nd Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thechloshow: call me chlo one more time and you die
> 
> retrorebel: chlo
> 
> thechloshow: mike
> 
> retrorebel: ew dont bye youre invalid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Another one."-DJ Khaled

thechloshow: why are you drinking a danimal those are for like 5 yros tf

 

 JermyHermy: that's because he is a 5 year old, chloe

 

 retrorebel: um actually haters theyre 4 and up so i can be 70 and still be drinking these bad boys

 

thechloshow: understandable

 

retrorebel: glad i could change your pov on such a controversial topic like this

 

omniscient_queen: not 2 be rude or anything rich but whyd u make this gc

 

the-bi-guy: ok i made this group chat because since we all took the squip we're all like connected and basically friends now

 

omniscient_queen: o?

 

the-bi-guy: so i expect to be seeing you all at our new lunch table

 

thechloshow: tf where

 

p1nkb3rry: ^

 

jakeySd: ^^

 

p1nkb3rry: are you trying to one up me

 

jakeySd: maybe

 

p1nkb3rry: how rude

 

jakeySd: lmao

 

the-bi-guy: well i mean actually it's the same lunch table but for the others jeremy christine and michael you'll be sitting with us from now on

 

JermyHermy: hey michael that means you don't have to awkwardly lean against one of the cafeteria's walls trying to look cool lmao

 

retrorebel: you didnt sit anywhere either what the frick 

 

omniscient_queen: "what the frick"

 

omniscient_queen: i-

 

retrorebel: what the fuck

 

JermyHermy: yeah

 

JermyHermy: i didn't

 

retrorebel: ok yeah i get it you took a tic tac to become cool

 

Aspiring.Thespian: No need to argue guys :((

 

JermyHermy: oh no christine we're not dw

 

retrorebel: ^

 

jakeySd: ^^

 

p1nkb3rry: jake leave

 

_jakeySd has left the conversation_

 

_the-bi-guy has added jakeySd to the conversation_

the-bi-guy: just to be sure

 

the-bi-guy: y'all gonna be here tomorrow right

 

retrorebel: hawyee cowboy of course

 

jakeySd: hawyee cowboy of course

 

p1nkb3rry: hawyee cowboy of course

 

JermyHermy: hawyee cowboy of course

 

omniscient_queen: hawyee cowboy of course

 

Aspiring.Thespian: Yep!

 

retrorebel: you ruined it chrissy

 

Aspiring.Thespian: Sorry :(

 

retrorebel: its ok i still love you

 

retrorebel: platonically

 

Aspiring.Thespian: <3

 

retrorebel: <3

 

thechloshow: ya

 

retrorebel: you also ruined it chlo

 

thechloshow: call me chlo one more time and you die

 

retrorebel: chlo

 

thechloshow: mike

 

retrorebel: ew dont bye youre invalid 

 

omniscient_queen: tru

 

thechloshow: whatever

 

p1nkb3rry: [[basically-chloe.mov]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EyZw7vgjeew)

 

retrorebel: HA 

 

thechloshow: brooke i actually hate you now

 

p1nkb3rry: yeah ok hun

**Author's Note:**

> This was clearly a mistake


End file.
